


Loving Peter Parker

by captastrophysics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Knowing someone's pizza order and washing their hair is the peak of intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pizza, You can't change my mind, either way he's in college in his mid twenties, hairwashing, i wrote this instead of working again, if you're imagining Tom holland, no matter the relationship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captastrophysics/pseuds/captastrophysics
Summary: Peter has an awful day and Wade is here to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Loving Peter Parker

It had been a long day. Peter had been stretched thin in every way. Jameson decided to move up his deadline for pictures since he likes to make Peter’s life difficult. Peter had three assignments due tonight that he hadn’t checked over and sent in, two were for the same professor that liked to get on Peter’s ass for the smallest of things. His application for the two internships were due tomorrow, and he hadn’t even finished going over his resume. It had been a long day.

But it was over. He had somehow gotten most everything done, the rest could be finished tomorrow, and he was home now. On the brightside, it was Pizza Night. And if the music blasting from the otherside of his apartment door was anything to go by, his roommate, Wade, was already home. Peter allowed some of the tension to leak from his shoulders at the thought of his roommate.

Most people wouldn’t have moved in with the merc. He was loud and obnoxious and ya know, had the whole ‘killing people’ as a job. But he was Peter’s best friend. And he was clean, he paid rent on time, and could cook. He even begged to pay more rent than Peter since he had more money and Peter was a student. Wade was a good person. And, if Peter were to be honest with himself, he might admit to having a small crush on the merc. 

Peter had decided to not be honest with himself.

But Peter allowed himself these thoughts as he turned the key. The scent of cleaner greeted him when he first entered, along with the sight of Wade singing in sweats and a  _ Hello Kitty  _ apron. Wade turned when he heard Peter come in, ready to make a joke, but when he saw Peter, he closed his mouth. ‘ _ That’s a first, _ ’ Peter jokes to himself, but he readies himself for the argument of pizza places and toppings that normally come with Pizza Night. It usually was a fun, playful argument normally. But Peter didn’t even feel up for talking today, let alone debating pizza.

Wade’s silence shocked Peter, but not as much as his words did. “Hey hon,” Wade started, voice going soft and gentle, “Is it okay if I hug you?” The hugging wasn’t abnormal. Wade was a very physically affectionate person, whenever his skin would allow it. It was the ‘asking for permission’ part that threw Peter for a loop. He suddenly realized how sometimes, during panic attacks, he would push Wade away. And if Wade was asking, he must look awful. It must look like he’s on the edge of the attack.

Tears formed in his eyes as he nodded, dropping his bag right where he stood. Suddenly he was practically scooped up in a hug by his best friend. He felt so heavy, every emotion had been pulled forcefully from him today. He was so overwhelmed. He stuffed his face in Wade’s shoulder, allowing himself this one comfort as he cried quietly. 

Wade pulled back and Peter sniffled, trying to hide the water streaming down his face. Wade tilted his chin up and looked him in his eyes. “Peter, I need you to tell me what you need, okay?” he asked. He took his hand away and stepped back to give Peter space.

Peter tried to open his mouth to respond but he couldn’t get himself to speak.

Wade nodded anyway, in understanding, “Okay just nod or shake your head okay?”

Peter nodded.

“Good. You’re having a real shit day, right?”

Nod.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Peter shrugged instead.

“Okay… Do you still want to do Pizza Night?”

Peter gave him a confused look.

Wade took a second to collect his thoughts. “We can do Pizza Night like normal. Have pizza delivered, get some soda, and spend the night in the living room watching movies and piling blankets and pillows into a fort in our pjs. Or we can get you fed and call it an early night?”

Peter thought a second.

“So. Pizza Night, yes or no?” Wade asked.

He nodded slowly.

“Okay. I’ll call in pizzas. You should go get ready and in your pjs, okay?”

Peter nodded. He grabbed his bag off the floor, toed off his shoes by the door, and walked down the hall into his room. He could vaguely hear Wade calling in the pizzas, but he couldn’t fully process the words.

As he pulled out his comfiest pajamas, he remembered whenever he was younger and he had a bad day. He used to shut down verbally then, too. May and Ben would take turns taking care of him, depending on who was home. It happened often enough due to his old school bullies so it was a well known routine. They would order food in. Peter would find his comfiest clean pjs and his towel and May and Ben would run him a bath and wash his hair to try and ground him. Then after he had his hair cleaned, and was in his comfy pajamas, they would curl up all together on the couch, eat dinner, and cuddle Peter until he fell asleep.

And suddenly, Peter yearned.

So, without thinking too hard about it, he started to run water in the bathtub and threw some of his cheap body wash in; while the tub filled, he stood just outside the kitchen’s entrance and he looked at his feet. “Wade,” he asked, “can you do me a weird favor and try not to be weird when you do it?” Peter looked up

Wade looked at him in surprise while nodding, and Peter quickly looked back at the floor. “Uh… Could you wash my hair for me?” Peter began to ramble, feeling awkward, “It’s just that May and Ben used to do it for me when I was younger and started to shut down and I could really use some familiar grounding and comfort right now because I’ll probably start shutting down again an-”

“Of course I will.”

Peter looked up, shocked, but Wade just shooed him into the bathroom, “Call me in when you’re ready, okay?”

So Peter went into the bathroom and stripped. He turned off the water and slid down into the small bathtub, trying to use the bubbles to cover himself then he called his best friend in.

When Wade came in, he had changed into a tank top and was uncharacteristically quiet. Instead of his normal teasing and joking, he was humming some song or another and focusing on his task. He tapped on Peter’ head to have him tilt it back. He used an old cup he grabbed from the kitchen and poured the warm water over Peter’s head, his hand shielding Peter’s eyes from the soapy water. Instead of continuing to worry about his friend’s thoughts, Peter closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of water flowing down his scalp.

He heard the cap of the shampoo bottle open and close, and then he felt Wade’s hands lathering the soap into his hair. It only took a few moments for the soap to gather a lot of suds. Wade massaged it still into Peter’s scalp. He used his nails to scratch at Peter’s scalp, almost as a deep clean for Peter’s hair. Wade still only hummed and the song was almost familiar. After Wade was satisfied with his job, he tapped gently on Peter’s forehead to tilt it back again. Peter tilted his head back, a hand shielding his eyes again. This time, Wade rinsed it multiple times, until every bubble was gone. He repeats the process with a scentless conditioner. He must’ve brought it with him, because Peter doesn’t remember owning a conditioner.

After a good twenty minutes of Wade’s hands practically massaging Peter’s scalp, Wade rinses his hands and leaves. Peter took a few more minutes to soak in his bath, using a rag to wipe down his body, and finally he clambered out. As he dried off and got dressed, the doorbell rang, signalling the fresh pizza waiting for him in the living room.

Peter’s tension and stressful day was mostly gone, but the exhaustion it left behind still covered Peter like a weight. Wade was busy moving the table and couch from the center of the room when Peter left the bathroom. Peter just stood and looked on. His best friend finished his previous actions, laying out pillows and blankets on the floor, and turned back to Peter. He pushed the younger boy on to his side of the blanket nest, throwing Wade’s own weighted blanket around his shoulders, and handing him a pizza box.

When Peter opened it, it was his favorite pizza, from his favorite place. Made and ordered perfectly. Peter felt himself tear up again, as he took in his entire situation. Wade had done everything to comfort him, all the way to putting on his favorite episode of his favorite shows. And suddenly it dawned on Peter: he was in love with Wade. And unlike previous times he’s ever felt this, he didn’t feel panicked. Peter knew Wade wouldn’t leave him or be upset in any way. In fact, he might even be flattered. But Peter knew he’d still be cared for, if let down gently.

So that’s how they spent the night. Peter burrowed into Wade’s blanket, finding comfort in the faint scent. He fell asleep, surrounded by warmth, pizza boxes and soda cans pushed off to the side, head laying on Wade’s shoulder, and only thinking about how in love he was with his best friend, and mumbling to himself as exhaustion overtook him.


End file.
